Caldo Italia
by gerxmany
Summary: A Mini-Series about a chance of fate that one Muse fan has a affair with the love of her life but what happened on that night she met him? What about the jagged relationship he has? Will they ever be together for real? A Muse Fan Fiction!


**Hey guys new story. I wanted to write about a dream I had a few nights ago and well here it is. Caldo Italia. I hope you all enjoy!**

The beat and thump of the music in the club made my hips swing faster and harder. I just needed to relax and relieve all of my stress that was bottled up inside of me. My heart pounded as all the alcohol in my body boiled. I had become addicted to the feeling when I got to Italy. After the music had ended to change, I moved to the bar. Where I sat down and ordered a drink.

"So, may I asked the fair lady her name?" I had only been in Italy for a week and I already have heard that line five hundred times. My gaze turned to the short brown haired man that sat next to me. He had a beer on the table. I could tell he was drink on the way he looked at me. But, I knew that face pretty well. It was Matt Bellamy. What was he doing here by himself?

"Daniella" I said sweetly smiling and putting on the flirtiest smile I could come up with. Matt smiled back. What was I doing? He was drunk and more than likely didn't even know what he was doing. But then again fate had brought me to him in a weird way. "What's your name sir?" I asked over the loud music.

"Matt" He answered sweetly. We were silent for a while. "Would you care to dance?" He asked kindly. I smiled warmly.

"Sure" I said moving to the dance floor with Matt not far behind me. We started to dance; he wrapped his arms around my waist. I slowly playfully grinned up against Matt. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as we danced. My fingers were laced in my hair. As I slid up and down on Matt, I could feel him become more aroused. I knew what I was doing was wrong. He was cheating and I felt bad for being the cause of it. Matt's lips were now close to my ear.

"You are so beautiful, Dani, I can't believe how well you are at this." He slurred. "I want to see how you are in bed." I stopped right there. Matt tensed up.

"I am sorry, I can't do that, and I will not be used for that." I said looking him straight in the eyes. A hurt expression came across his face. I ran my hand up his chest. "But, I could let you see me like that if you were sober." I said giving him a mischievous smile. Matt smiled.

"You are a naughty little girl" He said moving his hand down my back. What in the hell was I doing? He was using me for a good time. But, I had an inner yearning to have him as mine right now. I was so fucking confused. 

*** * ***

Morning broke threw the window, my head rushed and swirled with fumes from the alcohol on my breath. When my eyes came from their blur episode, I could see that I wasn't even in my own room. I was between warm white sheets. My eyes caught onto a brown fluffy set of hair, they hid their face underneath the white sheets. I sighed. The sheets started to move and I saw Matt's face pop out. I became shocked and fell out of the bed with a thud. Matt leaned over the bed.

"What's wrong, love" He asked looking at me. I scrambled over to the corner. Matt looked over. I shook my head and put my hand out in front of me.

"I told you I didn't want this, I told you had to be sober, not pissed up" He looked at me confused. "You….rrraped…me" I stuttered out. He glared at me.

"I did not do such a thing!" He roared.

"Yes you did, have you ever heard of the word no" I said as tears poured out of my eyes. Matt tried touch me but I flinched and cried. Matt tired his damnedist to comfort me. But, I felt Matt speak.

"I remember something," I looked up at him. "I brought you home last night after you got pissed up, and I found you sitting somewhere but you were terrified of me. It was like someone did something to you, I didn't do a thing to you at the party." I looked up at him and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest as he held me close. I was damaged and now I need Matt more than ever.


End file.
